mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
MUGEN Database:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is a format guide for articles on MUGEN Database. It is currently out of date and does not necessarily reflect the current article standard, so while we fix it up, please go here for character article standard, and here for stage article standard. Character Articles 1. Infobox - See Template:Infobox character for a tag 2. Introduction (Short Description of who the character is) 3. Listing Different Versions (Example: Mecha, Dark, Adult version, kid version, etc.) 4. Releases by different authors (this probably goes with 3) Helpful Tips 1. When describing a character, keep in mind that M.U.G.E.N attracts a variety of fandoms given its nature of having characters from an unlimited number of sources. Therefore, not everyone will be familiar with the work you are describing, so you should put detail into talking about the character. The same goes for moves; someone who hasn't played Street Fighter is unlikely to know what Shun Goku Satsu means or what it does. 2. When listing different versions, it would be preferable to give a link to those versions if one is available. 3. Be sure to include what category the article fits into (for example, Category:Characters or Category:Stages) so that people know what it is describing. 4. Write from a third-person point of view. No "I" or "me" should be used, and no ratings. That's stuff for userspace. Download Links Note: To use as an example, here's a website URL to show you what to expect using them. Here's the example link "http://example.org". Direct Download Links "Direct Download Links" should always be labeled as "A Direct Link" in some sort of clear way and only be used under at least one of the following conditions *the Author permits it and a note is visible on the page labeling it as "An Author Approved Direct Link" *the website is remarkably difficult to navigate (reasons include oriental language use and difficult layout), permission should be obtained first (failure to comply with the second portion constitutes bandwidth theft and is a poor practice), and the website is credited unless they do not want the credit. Download Links Type1: "Close Proximity Links" *"Download Links Type1" should lead to a "close proximity" of the actual download link and only if the site does not "actively disapprove" or is "members only" *"Download Links Type1" should follow the format: object name "by" Author Name/s". Get it" here see ryu for examples Download Links Type2: "Right Website Links" These lead to the main page of a website and the user has to navigate to the correct portion of the site themselves. For an example of when to use these go to The Mega Man Project and while watching the "address box"/URL navigate the site to the M.U.G.E.N characters section. *"Download Links Type2" should only be used if it is not possible to get a "close proximity" link *"Download Links Type2" these should follow the format: object name "by" Author Name/s". Get it at" WebSite Name see Ryu for examples Download Links Type3: "Copy this" These are links that require that you copy the URL into your address box (a reason for this is the site blocks "Links from external sources"). They are often either "Direct Download Links" or "Download Links Type1". *These should not be here unless you get permission from the hosting site, make a note on the page next to the URL as to whether it is direct or indirect (type1), make a note that you got permission from the the hosting site, and give credit to the hosting site unless they do not want it. *"Download Links Type3" should follow this format "Here is the DOWNLOAD URL copy and paste it into your web browser http://example.com" or "Here is the URL copy and paste it into your web browser http://example.com" note: the first specifies it is a Direct Download Link and the second does not making it an example for a "Download Link Type1" equivalent.